Der Markgraf der Nordmoormark
Die Gruppe wird in der Argyll beauftragt, einen Richter in die Nordmoormark zu begleiten. Er soll mit ihrer Hilfe einen neuen Markgrafen ernennen. Folgende Fraktionen stehen zur Wahl: Die Familie Witthues Die Familie Buruich die Familie Poole Die Familie MacKell Der Abt der Holy Muir Abbey Abgesehen vom Abt der Holy Muir Abbey sind die oben aufgeführten Herren und Herrinen der Nordmoormark Thane (Gefolgsleute im Sinne von landbesitzenden Ritter) und stehen in der Hierarchie des Könisreichs formal auf gleicher Rangstufe. Sie sind abgesehen von unterschiedlicher Macht- und Landverteilung vollkommen gleichberechtigt. Die Ernennung eines Bannerherrn oder Markgrafen wird eines dieser Rittergeschlechter über alle anderen Fraktionen der Mark erheben. Die Reise führt die Gruppe zuerst zur Holy Muir Abbey danach nach Whitehill. Die nächste Station ist die Burg der Familie Buruich: "Heathervale Towers". Bevor die Gruppe auf dem Weg von Caerweddyn zur Holy Muir Abbey den Loch Brownleigh überquert, treffen sie auf die Kuriositätenschau von Zuirmin dem Kühnen, wo Erasmus eine möglicherweise wichtige Weissagung mitgeteilt wird. In der Holy Muir Abbey stellt sich heraus, dass die Mönche streng gegen den alten Glauben der Ureinwohner vorgehen und Zauberkundige hier gern verbrannt werden. Ein Mord wird aufgeklärt und die Verbrennung mehrerer Personen wird verhindert. Cerwyn wird hier als Priester des Saint Cuthbert angenommen. In der Holy Muir Abbey Während der Reise nach Whitehill Manor können überall auf den Feldern gewaltige Schwärme von Krähen beobachtet werden, die sich über die Ernte hermachen. Zusätzlich dazu entläd sich der Zorn Heironeous über den Abfall von Pater Cerwyn in einem zerstörerischen Gewitter, das für weitere Ernteausfälle sorgt. Bei der Reise nach Heathervale wurde die Gruppe von unbekannten Bewaffneten überfallen, die sich später als inkognito Kampfeinheit aus Hohenstein unter der Führung von Prinz Waldemar von Ehrstein herausstellt, die auf der Jagd nach einem Schwarzen Ritter fälschlicherweise Ian MacLaughlin gefangengenommen hat, der mit seinen Clankämpfern auf dem Weg zur Familie Poole war. Bei den Buruichs Aufgrund der drohenden Goblingefahr beschließt die Gruppe schnellstmöglich zum vielversprechensten Anwärter auf die Position des Bannerherren, Almeric MacKell, weiterzureisen. Den Buruichs wird das Versprechen abgenommen, nicht allein gegen die Goblins vorzugehen. Im Gegenzug verspricht die Gruppe, sich um die Gebeine von Beorn Buruich zu kümmern. Die Reise zu den MacKells verläuft reibungslos. Bei den MacKells Im alten Steinbruch Die traumatischen Ereignisse im Steinbruch führten zu hektischer Aktivität, die Situation war deutlich ernster als es bisher möglich schien. Das erscheinen Vatuns musste offiziellen Stellen bekannt gemacht werden. Es wird ein elaborierter Teleportplan erstellt. Zuerst wurde die Leiche von Beorn Buruich mitsamt Kriegsdudelsack von Yazzira und Erasmus zu seiner Familie gebrach, danach springen die beiden in den Palast der Königin der Dyle und sprechen mit Lordprotector Karfunkel, der durch die Neuigkeiten extrem alarmiert mit den Worten "Not on my watch" sich selbst raus teleportiert. Yazzira springt danach zurück nach Kelsford, während Erasmus seinen Teleport nach Hohenstein spricht. Seltsamerweise funktioniert das nicht. Gestrandet findet er Hilfe bei Lana, die sich zufällig in den Gemächern des Lordprotectors befindet. Es geling Erasmus Yazzira zu kontaktieren, die Ihn nach Hohenstein bringt. Dort spricht Erasmus erst mit dem obersten Magier, danach mit dem König. Die Reaktion ist aber hier nicht die gewünschte, der König ist vom Vortrag eher gelangweilt und es scheint, dass der Barbarenüberfall auf die Nordmoormark eher mit Wohlwollen gesehen wird. Leon betet zu seinem Gott und wird mit einer Vision belohnt. Er sieht zwei Eisbarbaren, die während der Wache irgendwo in der Nordmoormark unterhalten. Sie sprechen über die jüngsten Vorfälle in der Barbarenhauptstadt, wo am Hof des Hochkönigs aller Barbarenstämme, der sogenannte Wilderking, der alte König, ein Eisbarbar, durch einen Südbarbar herausgefordert und besiegt wurde. Der neue Wilderking hat darauf hin den Bau eines zentralen Vatuntempels über einem alten Kordtempel gestoppt. Dies führte dazu, dass die Eisbarbaren empört die Hauptstadt verließen. Chi versucht wärenddessen Kontakt zu Morrigan aufzunehmen, von seinem improvisierten Altar werden jedoch die Rabenfedern weggeweht. Chi folgt den Federn und wird mit Ihnen über die Grenze auf das gebiet der Pools geführt. Er entdeckt einen gehenkten, den er untersucht und dabei feststellt, das dieser Man ein Königlicher Ranger war. Ein in seinem Mantel eingenähter Zettel offenbart, dass er auf dem Weg zur Hauptstadt war, um vor der Barbareninvasion zu warnen. Er muß aber von Dunstan Pool ermordet worden sein. In Kelsford versucht Pater Cerwyn derweil durch einen Commune die Hilfe seines Gottes Saint Cuthbert zu erreichen, die Ergebnisse ergeben aber keine Klarheit. Nachdem alle Reisenden wieder in Kelsford eingetroffen sind, beginnt eine hitzige Debatte über das weitere Vorgehen. Da aber zu wenig Anhaltspunkte vorhanden sind, beschließt man die Leichen von Phoebe, Xanfael und seinem Akolyten aus dem Tempel zu bergen und zumindest Xanfael wiederzubeleben, um von Ihm Informationen zu erhalten. Es wird ein Blitzraid geplant, sich unsichtbar in den Tempel zu teleportieren, sich umzusehen und mit den Leichen wieder raus zu teleportieren. Auf Leons drängen wird jedoch vorher das Gebiet durch scrying aufgeklärt. Als Erasmus versucht Phoebe Maivogel zu sehen entdeckt er sie überraschenderweise quicklebendig in einem Wald an einem Feuer singen und tanzen. Der zweite Versuch mit Xanfael gelingt und Erasmus sieht das Tempelinnere und Xanfaels Leiche. Am rande seiner Wahrnehmung kann er noch erkennen das sich eine große humanoide Gestalt in der nähe befindet. Viel wichtiger ist jedoch, dass sich über dem zentralen Menhir ein geöffnetes Portal befindet. Man beschließt das Unternehmen trotzdem durchzuführen und die Anwesenheit im Tempel auf das absolute Minimum zu beschränken. Doch als sich Erasmus teleportieren will, versagt er wieder. Es dämmert Ihm, das jemand an seinem Zauberbuch herumgepfuscht habe muss und dafür komm nur Phoebe in Frage. Yazzira übernimmt nun die Leitung der Operation und teleportiert sich zusammen mit Morgrim, Leon und Cerwyn geschützt durch eine Unsichtbarkeitssphäre in den Tempel. Im Tempel befinden sich lediglich drei Trolle die aber die Witterung der Helden aufnehmen. Aber auch im Portal erscheint sofort eine Gestallt, die durch einen detect evil als unsagbar Böse erkannt wird. Die Leichen werden geborgen und in der gleichen Runde heraus teleportiert. In Kelsford angekommen wirft Cerwyn einen Blick zurück in den Tempel und sieht die Gestalt Vatuns an der Stelle an der sie gerade noch gestanden haben. Seine Aura ist so böse, dass Cerwyn fast des Bewusstsein schwindet als Vatun Ihn direkt anschaut und mit den Worten "Ah, Saint Cuthbert" das Scrying beendet. Pater Cerwyn ist sich sicher, dass es sich nicht um Vatun handeln kann. Vielmehr beschleicht Ihn eine Ahnung, dass es sich hier um den alten Erzfeind Saint Cuthberts handeln könnte: Iuz. Bruder Xanfael wird von den Toten erhoben und berichtet wie er zu der Opfergemeinde kam. Er hatte mit seinem Akolyten die Spuren der vermissten Kinder verfolgt und im Kingsforest die Verfolgung zunächst abgebrochen an einer Stelle wo er die Spuren der Mädchen zusammen mit großen Wolfsspuren gefunden hatte. Er kehrte in ein Gasthaus auf dem Gebiet der Familie Pool ein, wo er ohne Vorwarnung von Soldaten der Pools zusammen mit der ebenfalls anwesenden Phoebe gefangen genommen wurde. Er wurde in ein Gefängnis in der Burg Pool geworfen und von dort in den alten Steinbruch gebracht. Auf dem Weg zum Tempel wurde der Transport von den Goblins unter der Führung des Hobgoblins angegriffen, offensichtlich mit der Intention die Gefangenen zu befreien. Die Goblins hatten jedoch keine Chance gegen die Eisbarbaren und der Hobgoblin geriet ebenfalls in Gefangenschaft. Eine Befragung des Toten Hobgoblins enthüllt, das Phoebe eine deutlich größere Spielerin in der Dyle ist, als bisher angenommen. Nicht nur das sie die Anführerin der Goblins in der Dyle ist, er nenn auch schwarze Annis als weiteren Namen. Es scheint so als wäre Phoebe ein Ogre-Mage. Danach wird versucht Phoebe im Kingsforrest zu finden, wo sie zusammen mit Caterall und einer älteren Frau an einem Kessel ein Ritual abzuhalten scheint. Als sie gefunden wird kann man die Gesänge der Beschwörung vernehmen, es soll "Than Erasmus da Silva" beschworen werden, dieser lässt sich nicht lange bitten und stellt Phoebe unmittelbar zur Rede wegen seines verhunzten Sprüchebuchs. Phoebe läuft rot an, stammelt und teleportiert sich weg. Beim darauffolgenden Gespräch mit Caterall erfährt die Gruppe, dass der Lordprotektor McGregor direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Erasmus in den Kingsforrest teleportiert ist, um von Caterall den Standort der Telchur-Eiche zu erfahren. Offensichtlich will er von Telchur erfahren, ob Watun noch gefangen ist. Cerwyn informiert Caterall über die Erkenntnisse der Gruppe, begeht dabei aber die Unvorsichtigkeit, Iuz namen laut auszusprechen. Über dem Hexenkessel erscheint daraufhin die Gestalt Watuns, der die Gruppe warnt, weitere Schritte zu Unternehmen und explizit davor warnt, die Wilderqueen aufzusuchen. Während Cerwyn die Gestalt ablenkt, spricht Erasmus einen 'True Seeing' und erkennt in der Gestallt über dem Feuer tatsächlich Iuz. Leider lässt die Begegnung mit dem Absoluten Bösen die Gruppe um mehrere Jahre altern. Von Caterall erfährt die Gruppe auch die Lage der Hauptstadt der Alten Völker, Mensheim. Am nächsten morgen bricht die Gruppe per Wind Walk nach Mensheim auf. Auf dem Weg dorthin entdeckt man die Spuren eines Kampfes. Eine Gruppe Barbaren eines bisher unbekannten Clans mit einer Tätowirung mit drei Berggipfeln wurde von zwei Paladinen des Pelors niedergeritten. Die zwei Paladine sind jedoch auch umgekommen, nachdem sie aus unbekannte Grund zurückkehrten. Eine übermächtige Macht schein sie mit einer Lanze geradezu zerrissen zu haben. In Mensheim EpilogKategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Nordmoormark